Unrivaled
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: When Naruto is attacked by Iwa at the young age of six his desires come forth as he begins his training to take Iwa and the Shinobi nations by storm!  Pairing undecided  Review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Review the Chapter and let me know what you think. The pairings you can chose from are NarutoxHana , NarutoxTsunami or NarutoxKurotsuchi!**

**In this story the nine tailed fox was never sealed into Naruto instead Minato the fourth hokage had sealed the nine tailed fox into himself taking it with him to the after life never to return.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Naruto walked alongside one Hatake Kakashi the copy cat ninja as they exited the leaf village. Naruto a six year old boy was going to undertake a six year training mission so he could get stronger. You might say why a kid should be training at such a young age. Naruto had many reasons to start training at this age. The main reason was because Iwa now knew who he was. He was the son of the yellow flash and the red death. Kakashi had showed him a bingo book, the reason being because his name was now in it. Kakashi knew who his parents had been for so long but he himself did not know until that fateful day three days ago.

Naruto remembered it like it was clear as day. He had been happy to know who his parents were after so long. There is always a down side though because Iwa was now after him, he had to make sure he grew stronger in the years to come to protect himself and the people he cared about.

The day marked a new day in age for him. It showed him what he must do and what he needed to do to make sure the next time he was attacked by Iwa they would not know what hit them.

"_Iwa better watch out after my training is complete they will have the right to fear me_" Naruto thought. Kakashi looked down at his charge who was lost in his thoughts at the moment. Kakashi knew if he had been a moment late Naruto would have been dead. He was glad that he finally was on time for once.

"Naruto we are going to start your training by finding your chakra source and then we will work on chakra control once we reach Tanzaku Gai" Kakashi said. Naruto did not hear him though as his thoughts replayed everything that happened on the day the Iwa ninja's attacked him.

**(Flashback)**

That night was so cold as I had walked the main street of Konoha as it neared midnight. I did not think anything would happen because the civilians were sound asleep, and he had not seen any ninja in sight. He had let his guard down which he would never do again not even with friends around. His walk was uneventful but he expected as much but what happened next made him think twice about that. A kunai whizzed by his head but Naruto did not turn to see his attacker because that would be utter ridicules, so he ran.

He ran for his life down many side streets and back ally's trying to get away from his assailants who were chasing him. After twenty minutes of non stop running he had grown tired but he would not stop. He knew they were still right on his trail, they had not gotten any closer then they were before so he knew he was just being played with.

It made him ticked off and he felt scared beyond belief but he would not give of on trying to escape. Lucky for him his cross country run around the village was spotted by a dog masked anbu.

I ran into one of the training grounds, not knowing which on but I did not care because the guy was still after him. I finally got the courage to face him so I turned around to confront him. That was a mistake but also a victory because it gave the anbu time to catch up with their position.

"I screamed at the top of my lunges for the guys to come out because they were not fooling anyone. When they had come out he had noticed they were ninja but not from Konoha. He did not know what kind of ninja they were but they had a headband.

The guys had looked creepy enough with their extending grins on each of their faces. It almost made him sick to his stomach by how ugly they looked. The scars on their faces did them no justice. They say scars attract women, he knew these guys were not getting any girls soon with those type of scars. They were probably all virgins even though they had looked almost thirty years old. He did not have much time to think though as on of the ninja stepped forth which he guessed was the leader of the group of four.

"I guess the Intel we got of the yondaime having a son was accurate to bad you won't see the light of day again" the ninja said evily. He had looked at the ninja like he was utter trash and nothing more the reason being was because he had been an orphan ever since he could remember.

"I don't know what you mean I have been an orphan ever since I was little" he told the ninja before him. He thought they were stupid to ever suggest that he was the son of the yondaime hokage his idol.

The ninja just stared at me when I told them this. They thought that this kid must be messing with them, but they saw no lie present on Naruto's expression.

"You were never told, that is great because now no one will care if a no named orphan were to die" the ninja chuckled as they all started to advance on my position. I knew I could not have escape no matter how hard I tried so I excepted might fate. They started to beat me into a inch of my life. The leader then stood over top of me ready to finish it off as I continued to bleed as I laid on my back staining the green grass below me. The ninja above him had no expression on his face but it was clear that he was angry at him for some reason.

"Why are you doing this to me" I had said. The ninja above me just chuckled as he brought out a fresh kunai for the finishing blow.

"I might as well tell you, the yondaime decimated our forces in the third shinobi war and now we will pay him back by killing you his son, Iwa will have their revenge" the Iwa ninja growled out. The ninja their to kill him though were not sent their by Iwa they did this of their own accord but Naruto did not know this.

I looked between all three ninja around me as the one above brought his kunai down to take me out in one clean hit. I had closed my eyes just waiting for the enviable end. I missed it though as my eyes were shut, screaming echoed in my ears from all three Iwa ninja. The screaming had abruptly stopped moments later.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked beyond belief because an anbu stood next to my form on the ground still bleeding. Though that wasn't what shocked me the most, what shocked me were the three dead Iwa ninja in the grass in a pool of their own blood.

That was when I first met Inu-san the person who saved my life and became a good friend of mine all in one night. He had lifted me up and carried me to the hospital.

All I remembered after that was waking up in the hospital with Inu-san and Jiji standing next to my bed keeping watch over me. They had explained to me about my parents once I told them I knew the truth anyway.

"I need to become stronger Jiji so that I can defend myself" I told the hokage who looked at my prone form on the bed. The hokage knew I was right so he decided to give me some training but he would not be the one to train me no it would be the anbu next to him. The anbu removed his mask and introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake but I would not find out his special name of being the copy ninja until the following day.

I had got out of the hospital the day I was supposed to be starting my training so I headed to the hokage tower to discuss what my training entailed but when I got their I had to wait an hour till Kakashi got their. It made me mad that my training could not start right away so I just sat on the couch in the office moping until the guy got their.

I had waited for two hours which I should have only had to wait one. Once Kakashi had walked through the door I had tried to kneel him in the gut but he caught it effortless before he pulled me by my shirt to stand with him.

The hokage had told us what my training would entail. It would be a six year long training trip but first I had to decide what I wanted to train on like what would be my field of expertise. I did not know at the time and still don't but I still have one day left to figure it out so no worries. The hokage had told me to take my time in deciding because it was crucial to pick something that I was good with.

After the explanation was given they left the hokage tower. I needed new equipment besides the beat up weapons and the torn clothes I now wore because I did not have enough money to buy any new clothes.

Kakashi had let me pick anything out I wanted, my choice of clothes were a dark blue shirt with baggy black anbu pants which could hold many scrolls with the amount of pockets it had. I got four pairs of these clothes before we went to the weapon shop. I picked a set of kunai and shuriken, plus the holsters to hold them. Kakashi told me I needed to pick a weapon. I searched the shelves deciding which one would be right for me but none caught my attention until I spotted a white thin katana at the end of the shelf. I walked towards it like it was drawing me in. He did not know it at the time but the weapon would be one of the best choices he would ever chose in his life.

"_I finally found a weapon which feels just right_" I had thought gripping the weapon by the handle but I did not draw it yet because Kakashi grabbed it from me paying for it at the counter.

He told me to put on a pair of the new clothes and strap the weapons on himself in their respective places. I did as I was told, as I came out of my apartment with everything set and ready to go we headed to the gate passing many civilians and ninja alike. We passed the gate once we handed the gate guards papers letting them know why we were leaving.

Now here we are traveling away from Konoha but not to fast since I am only six years old. Also because of the ten pound weights that were placed on my arms and legs under the new clothes I bought. Kakashi told him to wear them at all times but at night take them off to get my muscles adjusted to the changes.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by Kakashi who nudged him in the arm.

"You were awfully quiet, we just arrived you must have been in deep thought" Kakashi said eye smiling at him. Naruto looked on shocked as he saw the town coming up from in the distance.

"Was I really out of it for that long" Naruto asked dumb founded by his lack of awareness. He thought they were no were close to the village but was proven wrong. Naruto sighed as he continued to walk alongside Kakashi.

"Yep, you were out of it for a good three hours. What was on your mind?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned his sights to the ground wondering if he should tell him. He knew he needed to trust Kakashi though with his thoughts if he was going to be able to learn anything from him.

"I had what happened a couple days ago on my mind, I guess I still can't get over what happened" Naruto replied. He did not want to look weak in front of anyone he was a strong minded person.

Kakashi saw the down ridden expression on his face so he decided to lighten the mood up a bit.

"That's fine if you were thinking about it but just don't let revenge consume you for what those Iwa ninja did to you because you need to stay strong like I did when I lost my best friend in the third ninja war against Iwa and Kumo" Kakashi said. He did not want revenge he just wanted enough training to defend himself from all danger while protecting his friends with both hands.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I don't have revenge on my mind. The only thing I have on my mind is to get stronger to protect everyone I can and to defend myself when I'm in danger" Naruto told him honestly. Revenge was just a pathetic excuse to attack the one's who did them wrong.

Kakashi nodded eye smiling while he patted Naruto on the back as they approached the outskirts of the village.

"Your training starts tomorrow so make sure you have your mind made up on what field or fields you want to be taught the most in. Today we are going to find a hotel and get us a room to relax a day before your training will commence" Kakashi said leading him into the town of Tanzaku Gai.

The town although a bit small still seemed like a lively place to live not to many people but just the right amount roaming the streets.

"_I won't be in the town for long though I will be training most of my time until we move on to a new area of training_" Naruto thought giddy. He wanted to travel all over not to just train but to see the elemental nations.

His train of thought was cut off as Kakashi ushered him into a hotel he found.

"_Took him long enough to find a hotel, It doesn't matter though as long as I get stronger_" Naruto thought. He walked into the hotel to relax the rest of the day. The day quickly vanished as the night approached but Naruto did not notice this as he slept soundly all day long. Kakashi was sitting in a recliner reading his Ichi Ichi book completely cut off from the outside world at the moment.

A sensei and his student soon to be unrivaled in power but for now they relaxed the day and night away.

**Review and let me know what would be the best field or fields of expertise to teach Naruto in!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Hana

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2- Meeting with Hana**

**(Time skip Four years later)**

Naruto slipped out his kusariama holding the handle of the sickle in his right hand while he held part of the chain about a foot before the weighted end in his left hand. The person he was facing was a man renowned for his usage in ninjutsu the famous copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi. He stood across from him with a anbu issued sword poised to strike.

He had been training for a little over four years now. Kakashi told him that he was around low chunin level by now but he probably would not reach jonin level quite yet before they would have to go back to the village. The first year of training had consisted of chakra control exercises and the academy jutsu needed to pass the academy graduation exam once he returned to the village.

He had completed all three relatively easily and once he had all the chakra control exercises done those jutsu had become second nature to him. The hand signs were now not needed to perform those jutsu anymore.

The second year is where he had found the weapon that he now wielded the kusariama which was a bladed sickle weapon with a long chain that had a weight attached to the other end. The weapon was a truly masterful design, the blade of the weapon was pure white but the chain was a bright red color. It looked awesome which that was one of the reasons he got so attached to it. He had practiced with this weapon during this year it was very difficult because he had almost ended up killing himself many times when trying to attack with the chain part. It would always back lash back at him but after the long torture of trying to figure the weapon out the whole year he finally got it down pact. He also had learned how to throw kunai and shuriken really well in this time. The most fun he had in this year though was learning stealth techniques.

Third year had come so his training once again got much harder. Element affinity popped up in to the training regiment that was planned. Kakashi handed him a chakra paper to test out his affinity, he did not know how it worked at first but it quickly was explained to him. When the paper had crumbled indicating the lightning affinity Kakashi had grown and extra head very excited because he knew the most about this kind of affinity. The rest of the year was spent doing exercises to hone the ability.

The fourth year of training had consisted of learning some lightning jutsu along with more advanced techniques for the kusariama. So all in all the training so far had been a blast helping him to achieve his goals.

Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when a voice reached his ears.

"Snap out of it Naruto I'm coming" Kakashi announced. He came forward with a low swing of his sword. It was quickly parried though when Naruto flung the weighted part of the kusariama straight wrapping around the sword. He pulled back once it latched on trying to disengaged Kakashi's sword from him but it did the opposite as Kakashi pulled him in delivering a round house kick to Naruto's face sending him into a tree.

"_Damn he is still way out of my league, it feels like I have not improved at all_" Naruto thought. Kakashi caught the depression setting in on Naruto's face. He walked forward handing his kusariama back to him.

"Your getting better so don't feel so bad that I am winning in all our spars because there is a reason why I am a jonin in the first place" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded in understanding as he got up slowly off the ground.

"Today you will be teaming up with a chunin the hokage has sent to take out a camp of bandits, the reason I am not helping is because you need the experience not me" Kakashi said to his young charge.

Naruto just looked on not really paying attention to what he said but had heard him none the less sliding the kusariama away into a hatch on his back.

"So where do we meet this chunin at" Naruto asked lazily. He had not gotten much sleep the whole training trip, the only times that could be considered sleep for him where the times he passed out from training to hard or where he knocked himself out with his own kusariama. The weighted part of the weapon had collided with his head full force when he missed a swing at Kakashi making it come back which it did not leave a pretty sight. Kakashi had laughed his ass off but not for long because he had fried Kakashi's books when he slept.

"Yep you are to meet her at a northern town in fire country in two days" Kakashi said. He nodded in understanding although he did not want to stop his training just to do a mission with another chunin he knew it was needed to give him experience in the field.

For a ten year old he was quite smart even thought Kakashi liked to tease him by calling him and idiot.

"What about you sensei are you coming with" Naruto asked.

"I will be coming with you until about half way then I will be off to do a mission of my own that I received by message of the hokage earlier today" Kakashi replied. Naruto realized his training would be put on hold by about one week or more if Kakashi's mission took long.

"You don't have to worry though once my mission is complete I will meet you in this town" Kakashi said handing Naruto the mission scroll that had a little map inside. The map was easily read so he should be ok and would end up in the town by mid morning in two days.

Naruto looked over the map as Kakashi lead him back to the hotel room gathering up all their supplies and their equipment before they headed off to one of the big town's in fire country.

Two days later Naruto arrived at the town. The town was filled with fancy casino's and bar's of all different kinds. Kakashi had left on his mission a little over a day ago when they had stopped to rest for a second in a forest area near the border.

"_I almost went the wrong way I am lucky my sense of direction is so good_" Naruto thought sighing. Many things did not sit well with him and his major one was that he had wanted no interruptions with his training but no he was here getting a mission.

He walked into the town trying to look for the supposed chunin he had to work with. Naruto looked high and low for her but could not find any trace of the chunin in the village. Stopping in his tracks realizing something that he should have asked about to begin with.

"I never asked what she looked like, damn it now it's going to take forever unless the scroll has a picture of my partners profile" he thought grabbing the mission scroll out of his back pocket.

After looking through the same exact scroll many times. He kept telling himself it had to be their, it just had to. Their was no picture in it but Naruto was stubborn as he did not stop searching until he finally had enough chucking the scroll against a building wall next to him. The scroll never hit though as a giant dog jumped up and caught it before the scroll could have been damaged.

"_Why did a dog catch my scroll_" Naruto thought. The dog walked up to him placing the scroll on the ground in front of my feet. Naruto decided to just pick the scroll up and not worry about anything else. Once he slipped the scroll back into his pocket, the dog that had been sitting their in front of him waiting. It was liked feral dog wanted him to take the scroll back.

His train of thoughts were cut off as two more dogs walked next to the one. All three looked very similar like twins, though their were some differences like eye color and type of stance the dogs carried themselves with. Naruto studied the dogs intensely trying to figure out why they were here in the first but a voice rang out from behind him that would answer all of his questions.

"Looks like my dogs took a liking to you already" a girl that looked around sixteen said. He turned his head so fast that the girl thought he got whip lash or something. The voices from the town had faded from his vision all that he could see was the vixen in front of him. Even though he was only ten, he had spent most of his time around Kakashi a pervert who did not even try to hide it from him. So he knew a beautiful girl when he saw it and she definitely was the definition of beautiful.

"Are you ok because you don't look so good" the girl asked him. Naruto could tell from the tone of voice she used that she was messing around with him.

"No, I'm fine so who are you" Naruto asked. He did not know who this girl was but he would not turn down the chance to talk with her anytime soon. The girl gained a confused look on her face, which made Naruto look on in confusion.

"I am your team mate for this mission Inuzuka Hana and my partners thei are the three Haimaru brothers , didn't you know who was going to be you partner" Hana asked. He blushed in embarrassment of forgetting to ask anything about the chunin who now stood waiting for an answer.

"Haha no before I came here separating ways with my sensei Kakashi I completely forgot to ask who my partner was. I am glade that you were able to find me because it probably would have been a couple hours maybe even more before I even came close to finding you" Naruto replied honestly because their was no point in lying to her.

Hana did not know what to say to that response. She watched on as Naruto played with her dogs. This got a smile to form on her pink lips because of the kindness he showed her dogs. Her dogs absolutely liked Naruto because the dogs toppled Naruto over and began to lick him on his face pinning him to the ground in the process. Usually her dogs only did this to family members but even then not all. Only Kiba and her mom got the same reaction from her dogs but she thought nothing of it for the moment but it still sat it in the back of her mind because she wanted to know why her dogs liked him so much.

"Naruto do you want to go out and eat something so we could discuss the mission" Hana asked. Naruto looked up at her from his position under the dogs on the ground. He nodded deciding it was a good idea to learn what she knew. The dogs got off of Naruto once he asked them kindly to get off. The dogs complied but they still had their tongues hanging out as they followed Hana and Naruto to a place to eat.

They had found a Bar Be Q restaurant near the exit of the town. When they got a table and ordered they began to discuss the mission. After about twenty minutes of endless mission talk, Naruto was beginning to get irritated because he wanted to get to know Hana a bit but if they kept talking about the mission they were not going to be good partners.

"Can we talk about other things now because mission talk is starting to bore me" Naruto said cutting right into a sentence of mission talk from Hana.

"What would you like to talk about" Hana asked. They were only really working together because of the mission.

"Well I would like to get to know you, so how bout you introduce yourself and I shall do the same" Naruto replied. They both thought it a good idea once spoken.

They began talking about each other and what they went through in life so far. Naruto had found out a lot about Hana as she had about him. They got so lost of in talking to each other they did not even notice the lights went out in the entire restaurant.

"It's closing time you two got to leave" the manager of the restaurant said from behind the counter. They go up deciding to get a hotel room that had two bedrooms. The dogs could sleep where they liked and would not be told other wise unless they shit on the floor. Then the dogs could not sleep anywhere.

Once they had found a hotel which looked quite fancy. To them a room was a place to sleep and nothing more so it did not matter what the room looked like as long as they could get some sleep for the night.

While in the hotel room they did not sleep right away no, they decided to talk more about themselves.

Hana was growing fond of him even in such the short time they have been talking which wasn't very long but none the less if her dogs liked him when they had first me him then he could not be a bad person. Hana laid in bed wide awake even after the clock had struck midnight many things on her mind. She decided she would think more of it another time pushing the thoughts away falling asleep from exhaustion.

Naruto had relatively the same thoughts but he was still young and could not figure anything out so it will be a bit before he would act on anything.

"_Hana is a strange feral person but she is kind, beautiful and sexy all in one_" Naruto thought. He kind of liked Hana's dog like traits but he also liked that she did not have certain traits she described to him like her hair being spiky. He liked her hair how it was now it brought her looks out.

He drifted off to sleep a moment later without another thought. He missed the Haimaru brothers come into his room to lick his face before they headed to Hana's room to sleep for the night.

They did not think the mission to come would be nothing but a mission but it will be much more then that and what lies in wait will become known.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
